


I Raise My Head and Whisper

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Free Use, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, ignored sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jump City's enactment of free use, where women have to perform any sexual act asked of them, has effected the Teen Titans in some very profound ways, as Raven and Starfire find even the morning of a day off burdened with lots of tending to the demands and unfettered interests of their teammates when 'no' is no longer an answer. But the girls don't really mind that so much.





	I Raise My Head and Whisper

Raven woke up to the sight of a cock hanging in front of her face, eyes cloudy and a bit hazy as she stared forward, groaning and grumbling. "Morning, Robin," she said, a bit bitter and grumpy. Not at having her day start off with a dick pointed toward her mouth. That was just an everyday sort of occurrence around Titans Tower. She just hadn't been able to get very much sleep, owing mostly to being jumped by Cyborg on her way from the bath to her bedroom. As far as a wake-up cock in the face, Raven was so used to it that she could recognize her teammates' dicks by the colour blur now; while all her teammates were well hung enough for their dicks to pretty much overwhelm her vision when up this close and when she was this unable to really register things, their distinct skin colours made picking them apart from the pack rather easy.

"Morning, Rae," Robin said. He was never one to go for a girl while she was sleeping, standing patiently in wait. But now that Raven was awake, his cock could slip easily into her mouth, Raven starting to suck on it with lazy, early morning slowness as her half-lidded eyes closed again. It was a very automatic sort of response, Raven just accepting this indulgence and leaning into it, head pushing off of the pillow to rock along his cock with careful, steady motions. Raven found that she really didn't know how to deal with starting her day off without a dick inside her somehow; sex had just become her go-to method of waking up for the day.

Jump City's institution of free use laws had initially given the Titans a bit of pause. At least, the female Titans. Raven and Starfire weren't so sure about staying here in light of the fact that men could now freely demand of women whatever sexual act they desired, but the tower couldn't go anywhere and Jump City still needed help, as Robin so 'helpfully' pointed out, right before he took his cock out and began to lift up Starfire's skirt. He, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all took very eagerly to the new rules around the tower, and began to use the girls through the day and the night off duty, which was at least an improvement over when the girls went on a mission together and ended up getting used by the very goons they were trying to fight. In time, though, the girls got used to it, and began to even get into it, Starfire especially. Raging hormones throughout the tower kept the sex pretty constant, and at some point the girls just had to lean into it and accept the situation, had to let it become a natural part of their lives.

Only the motion of Raven's head shifting side to side along the pillow offered any real motion to this situation. There wasn't much else Raven felt awake enough to do, but that was all fine by Robin, who was much more ready and energetic, thrusting with firm strokes into her mouth and having his way with her. It was a lazy way to start her day off, a calm and slow process of easing into this without any real urgency, working steadily up toward the inevitable without really needing to get all that carried away or excitable in the process. It was just the morning, there was plenty more time to fuck harder than this.

Low, eager groans had become the soundtrack to Raven's morning, as Robin's fingers tightened in her hair and he shifted on the bed, getting further forward, using her mouth more readily, more eagerly. He got a bit rough with her, a bit more aggressive than was necessary so early in the morning, but the slick heat of Raven's mouth was too much to resist, and it wasn't like Raven was going to stop him too much as he pushed on, even getting into the back of her throat a little bit as he found himself losing control. He came without a word of warning, the first shot going down her throat, but Robin quickly drew back and let the rest fire off all over her face, blasting Raven with the messy delight of a facial so early in the morning, so right there and so frustratingly immediate.

"Did you have to cum all over me like that?" Raven asked, rising up from her position on her side and giving a stretch back. She didn't actually do anything about the facial though, leaving the lines of cum to linger on her face and slowly trail downward, taking their sweet time in sliding down. Her favorite nightgown shifted about, having been ripped by Beast Boy a few nights ago to leave her halfway exposed, and as she rose to her feet, she could do little to stop the way Robin began to grope it as she muttered on, "Let's just get some breakfast." The whole time they walked, Robin kept on groping, and Raven did nothing to stop it.

As Raven left her room, Starfire's door across from hers opened, with the Tamaranean being held right on Cyborg's cock, carryfucked out with her legs up in the air, completely naked. "Good morning, Raven," she said sweetly, waving to her friend as she leaned back against Cyborg. "It seems that Robin has already paid you a visit this morning."

"That's one way to put it." She walked alongside Cyborg, with Robin picking up the rear mostly to play with her rear, and she was really in a place to just kind of let it keep happening. "You sleep alright?"

"Oh yes, I slept wonderfully, I only woke up two times to Beast Boy having sex with me in my sleep." Starfire had a glow to her as her morning started off so very right with a carryfuck from Cyborg, his cock holding firm as she was bounced up and down it with each step, his strong arms keeping her nice and firmly in place, her legs spread out wide, as Cyborg always liked to flaunt what he was doing a little bit more, liked to show it off as he walked Starfire toward the kitchen, confident and firm in his hold on her. "How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Not too well," Raven grumbled. "But that's fine, we're on an off day anyway, whatever. I'll nap later."

"Oh yes, the taking of the nap sounds like a wonderful afternoon activity, perhaps we can indulge together. I expect having a day off will make the boys extra rowdy, and that I too will need some rest." Starfire's day had already started off with Cyborg's cock bottoming out in her, so she knew exactly the sort of crazy she was in for, but she was in high spirits, welcoming the excitement sure to follow. "It will be a nice--oh, oh god, Cyborg, you are so constant with the cumming and the--" She cut off, feeling her own orgasm hit as Cyborg came inside of her, pumping her with shot after shot of cum that she took with writhing excitement, spine arching back, body shivering in tight, hot excitement, especially given the way Cyborg just kept carrying her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Beast Boy was hard at work frying up some breakfast, wearing a silly apron that said "Kiss the cook", but he had used some markers to make the last word read 'cock' instead. "Morning, everyone, felt like getting up and making some breakfast." He already had the fresh eggs and some fake ham and bacon. Breakfast that Beast Boy cooked meant vegan meat substitutes, and the trade-off of not having to do breakfast was something everyone just accepted, as he slipped on the plates of food and everyone just accepted it, taking their places at the table.

Or trying to, at least, as Raven sat down and immediately, she felt hands on her hips tugging her ass back, angling her so that she was positioned with her butt facing outward through the open space of the chair's back, leaving her free to feel a pesky green dick shoving into her. "You didn't even give me a fork," Raven groaned. "And now you're fucking me, so I can't get up. Am I just supposed to eat this with my hands?"

"For anal? Sounds worth it to me." Beast Boy taunted her as he pushed forward, as he eased his cock deeper on into Raven's ass, rocking with careful and concerted motions that had her shivering and tense as could be. There was very, very little she could do about this situation as it drove on, as the feelings wore her down bit by bit, inducing feelings of tension and heat that she was horribly unable to fight against.

"I've got you," Cyborg said, reaching into the cutlery drawer and taking out some extra forks to distribute across the table. he sort of had to, given that Starfire found herself sitting down on Robin's lap, leaving Cyborg the only one free to even do anything to make sure they could all eat. Things had a way of happening very quickly around Titans Tower of late. He was pretty relieved after waking Starfire up with a few rounds of sex though, and was finer giving everyone their forks and digging in to his food instead.

Raven grumbled her thanks and began to dig in with her food, all eating it amid the steady thrusts of Beast Boy's cock drilling her ass steadier and harder, each stroke deep into her waiting, tight back door, making it difficult to steady her hands as his thrusts shook her body. It was a lot to deal with, but Raven had to deal with it enough times to have a decent sense now of how to keep eating even while getting fucked in the ass.

Starfire didn't really put much of any effort into that as she rode Robin's lap, just grabbing at the food with her hand and eating it directly, holding a piece of fake bacon and eating it down firmly while she worked along Robin's cock with the firm guidance he gave her to keep moving. "Perfectly cooked today! You have really brought home the bacon, and then properly made the bacon."

"Not really how that goes, but that's fine," Robin grunted, his hands too busy with Starfire's hips to really eat anything. "Hey, feed me a little bit of food," he said, and even if it wasn't really a sexual request, Starfire was happy to oblige it as she fumbled about with her fork to try and get some eggs onto it, shifting about clumsily to try and bring it to his mouth, a full service indulgence beyond what was at all reasonable, but which Starfire was all too happy to get up to from the word go. 

Raven was less overtly enthused. "You're not even eating," she grumbled toward Beast Boy.

"Who needs breakfast when I can just tap this ass first thing in the morning?" There was something about the guiding ideals behind such a sentiment that did nothing to make Raven feel good about this at all, trembling in bitter frustration as she took on all this attention and this punishment, Beast Boy's cock tireless in how it plunged into her ass, loosening it up and filling her, making her shudder and ache under the deeper, hotter struggles by the second. It felt too early for approximately all of this, but this was the law, and Raven had long since come to terms with the fact she could do little but swallow her pride and take it.

The girls worked on in spite of their problems to get what they needed, to keep eating through the way the boys used them. Raven stifled her moans as best she could in bites of food or sips of her drinks, trying to avoid letting Beast Boy know how wet her seat had become thanks to the leaking of her pussy, and it all led to her getting way too deep into her juice way too quickly, only a scant few drops left in her glass as she reached for it again, groaning.

"Here, lemme help you with that," Cyborg said, reaching for Raven's glass, and for a second, she expected him to get up to the fridge and be a courteous teammate. Instead, he stood up, tilted the glass toward his cock, and began jerking off into the glass, Raven letting out some embarrassed noises as she watched him go. He worked quickly, hand stroking along his cock with impatient, firm aggression, seeking to get what he wanted from her and before long, he was blowing his load into her glass, firing off a shot of cum into the glass, which he happily slipped back along the table.

"Thanks, Cy," Raven muttered, not getting nay less grumbly given the response she received as she brought the glass to her lips, not letting the fact that the glass was full of a man's cum stop her. She drank it all down, the thick, salty, bitter seed going down. Drinking cum was another one of those things that she couldn't say no to, 'sexual enough' apparently, and she had found that it was best to just accept it and try to develop a taste for semen instead of letting it gross her out. Maybe she'd developed a little bit too much of a taste, though, as she found herself pushed over the edge, gritting her teeth and giving up with a whole-body shudder to a pleasure spike so hot and so fierce that it had Beast Boy snickering.

"Came before I did," he remarked, thrusting balls deep into her ass and firing off his load. "Free use really turned you into a total buttslut didn't it?" His teasing and prodding was insufferable as always, but the sexually charged and slightly humiliating edge to it had all smoothed over with time to become roughly the same sort of annoying as everyday Beast Boy nonsense was. Not something she was particularly proud of, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her afterglow.

"Not any more than it turned you into an even bigger pest," Raven remarked, as Beast Boy pulled out of her, leaving her round butt hanging off the back of the chair and dripping with cum. She didn't bother trying to scoot forward or cover up. It wasn't worth it, really.

"Oh Robin, it is feeling so good that you are inside of me like this," Starfire remarked, and while she had learned to take well to this pleasure, to the point of not even bothering to get dressed on a day off because it just got her clothes torn up in different places, she still hadn't really grasped dirty talk too well. Her spirit was in the right place at least, as she came hard, moaning atop Robin's lap and happily shoving down as the two came in perfect sync, his cock firing off shots of thick seed into her waiting pussy, making her coo and shiver happily under the feverish, eager mess of pleasure she had been so sorely in need of. "Oh, that was so wonderful... But Cyborg, perhaps you could pour me drink like you did for Raven?" She looked wide-eyed at her teammate, who was all too happy to begin to shake up a cocktail for her to enjoy too.  
********************************  
Everyone took shifts on laundry duty, and today was Starfire's turn to do the work at making sure everyone's laundry was done. It was easiest to divide up chores into clusters and keep everyone rotating, laundry done in big batches together, than to try and have everyone take care of just their own stuff and be waiting around for the washing machine. Of course, everyone took to laundry duty to different degrees; Starfire, in her eagerness, never settled for simply getting things clean then into the dryer and crammed into baskets. She folded everyone's laundry properly, perfectly, and made sure it was delivered to their rooms as well placed and organized as possible. Nothing else would have been acceptable.

Sitting knelt with her legs spread out on the floor, Starfire pulled articles of clothing up from the big basket of the dryer's payload, taking one item at a time, folding it, then setting it into one of the five baskets before her. The washer and dryer both rattled off with more clothes to deal with, but if she got ahead of it now, it would make it easier when everyone else came out, a firm and fluid push of concerted effort that kept Starfire able to deal with this task quickly and efficiently.

Cyborg hauled down a basket from his room, remarking, "Sorry my basket is late, but here you go," as he hauled it in.

"That is perfectly fine! Just set it down by the machine that washes and I will get to it shortly." Starfire remained chipper about the whole process, seeing this chance to complete her laundry duties before noon as something that would free the rest of her day up for efficiency and fun.

"Not a problem, got something else for you to take care of while I'm here, though." With a wide grin, Cyborg fished out his cock and began to urge it toward the kneeling girl's mouth, his hand grasping the back of her head and trying to lean her over toward him a bit. He didn't ask anything, didn't remark beyond that, just pushed forward and got his cock against her lips through whatever means he had to.

Starfire's eyes remained down toward the laundry she was folding, hands continuing to work at the clothes even as she began to suck on the cock without hesitation. No questions, no complaints about being busy. She just worked at sucking his cock, keeping her focus on the work she had to do and her need to fold these clothes, which was the real pressing matter of this situation. Cyborg was fine taking care of the actual motion, rocking her head on back and forth along his cock, seeking to use her as directly and as firmly as he can. It was all very shameless and uncaring, an utter lack of hesitation following in everything he does.

Free use brought on a few things Starfire had to get used to, and chief among them figuring out how to deal with whatever was asked of her without letting it get in the way of her day. With her horny teammates all over her just about whenever they wanted, Starfire had to learn to manage the dueling attentions of her responsibilities to the house and her responsibilities to cock. She found guys were all too happy to grab her by the head and fuck her mouth without her having to do much, and Starfire took advantage of that now, her position shifting so that her arms could better reaching into the clothes basket despite Cyborg standing now right in front of her, hands continuing to move and shift, turning inside-out clothes normal again, untangling her bra straps from shirts that got wound up from all the friction and spinning, whatever she had to do. There was a lot of stuff she had to deal with here, but she felt ready for it.

Cyborg's hips remained firm in their thrusts, in the use of Starfire's hot, eager mouth, keeping up the pace and holding steady against everything "That feels damn good. Ever since free use happened, you and Rae really picked up how to suck a dick right." He was happy to push on and test her limits a bit, down into her throat a little, Starfire letting out some eager choking sounds and doing her best to keep up with all of this, showing off her acceptance of the dick sliding in as deep as it wanted to. "I love giving you facials, but I don't want to risk getting anything on the clothes," he said, which was Starfire's warning, the nodding girl readying herself as he came down her throat, the cum pumping steadily on down directly into her stomach, and she took it without hesitation, moaning sweetly and relaxing as she handled the mess, as she guzzled it all down happily.

Starfire let out a relieved gasp for air as the cock withdrew, smiling happily. "Thank you very much," she said sweetly, watching as Cyborg simply walked away with her duty to him fulfilled.  
***************************  
The girls weren't allowed locks on their bedroom doors anymore. They were to be available to the guys around the clock, as per the law, and locks got in the way of that, which brought with it quite a few bothers, but none nearly as pressing and frustrating as when she needed to meditate. Raven's needs to have silence and isolation did not work too well under free use laws, because her male teammates loved to just waltz into the room, whip out their cocks, and go to town on her while she was trying to meditate. It was okay they told her; she could focus and just pretend they weren't fucking her throat.

Even worse was when Beast Boy did it, because he made a game out of trying to break her focus, and of late Robin found himself cutting loose to enjoy this same fun. The two had their cocks out, rubbing them slowly up and down Raven's face as she sat in perfect stillness, hands on her knees as she sat cross-legged on the floor beside her bed. She was trying her best to keep focused and composed, to keep up the control and certainty that she would be afforded the time she needed to focus herself. She got none of that now. Instead, she got the feeling of thick, hard cocks rubbing along her cheek and passing her lips. Her deeply controlled breathing allowed Beast Boy to time his passes so he could occasionally fill her nose with the scent of his cock on a deep inhale, and there was really no sense or end in sight for this weirdness.

"She's doing a good job at focusing today, this is a good sign," Robin said. He tried to claim it was all about team building, about putting an obstacle in Raven's way so that she could grow better at her focusing and at shutting out foreign bothers. Nobody believed it for a second, but he was committed to the lie now as he started to guide his cock further down and nestle it in between her plump breasts from above. "Mm, only one way to be sure about that, though."

Beast Boy didn't bother with pretense. "Yeah, let's break her focus hard," he snickered, outright slapping her across the cheek with his cock. Raven recoiled on the inside, but she held firm, head slowly turning back to face straight, which unfortunately meant rubbing her cheek back up against Beast Boy's dick, nestling against it. She nuzzled up on his cock and accepted this treatment, simply trying to remain focused and under control, biting down on a lot of words and simply trying to hold onto her meditation. "C'mon Rae, I'll fuck your pussy if you open up your eyes and stop pretending."

It sounded infuriatingly tempting. All of this teasing and in small bursts outright abuse by their cocks was getting to her. Robin was now thrusting down her tits with a very direct sort of firmness, an eager indulgence that had her feeling weak and lost, so helpless and confused as she tried her best to deal with all of this. The boys were capable of challenging her perceptions all too readily, eagerly making her shiver under something that she just had to indulge in. Her pussy grew wetter and needier as she inched ever closer on into desperation, into something misaimed and unfocused and completely undeniable.

Before long, she had Robin fucking her tits and Beast Boy jerking off on her face, grinding his cock along every inch of her features, smearing pre everywhere, trying to challenge her focus as best he could and seeking to make her his. There was a lot going on here, and there were days where Raven was strong enough to hold on against it and retain her focus through her meditation period. This wasn't one of those days, as her hand began to trail from her knee slowly on down, in between her legs, to start rubbing herself through her leotard. A shaky breath followed, then a moan, then a relentless, aching, "Fuck you."

"What do you want, Rae?" Beast Boy teased.

"I want you to fuck me," Raven groaned. 'B-both of--"

"Friend Raven, I am ready for us to take our nap together now!" Starfire said, bursting into the room happily, tits bouncing about freely. "I am--oh, you are busy. I see. Should I come back another time?"

"No, get on the bed," Robin said, motioning for her to move, and of course Starfire obeyed happily.

"Lie beside her Rae, we're gonna put you both to sleep," Beast Boy sneered, and Raven could only oblige. "Take that thing off too. It's nice to look at but I wanna see all that gray."

Sense would not prevail here. Only surrender, only the toiling acceptance and pressure of familiar feelings once again rushing through them all. Raven stripped out of her leotard and lay on the bed, snug beside Starfire with both girls lying on their backs, stared at for a moment by the boys, who whispered and muttered among themselves before deciding to go with 'tradition', which meant Beast Boy scampering between Raven's legs and Robin getting betwixt Starfire's.

It was a position the girls found themselves in a lot. There were only so many configurations they could get fucked in side by side, and when it was Beast Boy and Robin taking them, they erred toward this one, their cocks sliding into the eager, snug familiarity of their ripe holes, pushing forward and seeking to indulge, to claim. All they could do was moan as the dicks went in, as Beast Boy remarked, "Free use is the best thing to ever happen," as he buried his cock inch by inch into Raven's pussy alongside Robin claiming Starfire with a similar speed.

"I couldn't agree more," Robin groaned, as the endless, guaranteed consent allowed him to do all manner of things without the messy complicated issues of feelings, which was probably the one thing Batman hadn't taught him how to deal with. Easier to take whatever he wanted, to just tell Starfire to bend over and let him fuck her, or to tell Raven to jerk him off at the table. It was all so much easier.

The girls weren't quite so convinced of it, but it was the law, and what were heroes who defied the law? The boys gave them an order and they obeyed it, taking each others' hand and bracing themselves now for the steady, firm thrusts of cocks pushing deep into them, the familiar toil and heat of getting fucked. They were used to it all by now, ready and prepared, almost in some messed up way eager, with Starfire so wet after her laundry run-in with Cyborg and Raven so frustratingly turned on after their games; they'd come to love free use too, even if Raven in particular buried that enjoyment under lots of pretense and bitterness.

There was no burying anything now, as Robin and Beast Boy took to fucking them deep, hard, and fast. The girls' breasts heaved, gray and orange flailing about as they got pounded into side by side, moaning and shifting about in shows of needy excitement and a fitful inability to stay still. They clasped tightly to one another's hands, moaning sweetly as they got fucked, and Raven's patience was at its end as she gave in, as her legs tightened around Beast Boy's waist and she tried to urge him on harder, never one to say it outright, but her love for his dick wouldn't even have been done justice by words.

The moans did plenty to convey all their surrender, as they held tightly to one another. Starfire and Raven had found themselves growing so much closer after free use began, whether it was the boys ordering them to eat cum out of the other or just situations like this where they were getting fucked alongside one another, the only two girls in a tower with three horny guys having to stick together and make it work. Their friendship had grown stronger here, their grasp on one another tightening as they got ready, braced for this. Before now, the idea of napping together would have been odd. Now that they served three dicks on the regular, the idea of collapsing against one another for support was just right.

When they fucked the girls like this, it was always to cum inside. Creampies were just expected, and the girls were ready for them, as the boys thrust faster and more erratically, unexpected bucks and slams and sways showing how close they were, and it was of course their duty as women to take these creampies without shame, moaning happily as the cocks erupted finally, cum gushing into them, filling them up hard and leaving them gasping for more as the excitement surged through them, coursing like fire through their veins. Powerful orgasms proved to be exactly what they needed, Raven especially, and as they came down from their peaks, the girls began to inch ever closer together.

Breathless, tired, and relieved, Starfire and Raven nestled in close against one another. "Put some blankets over us when you go, please," Starfire murmured, sighing sweetly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head onto Raven's shoulder.

It was easier said than done, as the boys gave a high-five to one another, switched around, and climbed up onto the women. Beast Boy straddled Starfire while Robin climbed onto Raven, both sinking their cocks between the girls' tits. "Don't worry about it," Beast Boy said, all smug and wicked. "You two can go to sleep, we'll just keep playing with your bodies while you're out."

It was more commonplace a bit of weirdness than it should have been, and the girls found themselves slowly, readily nodding off even with the guys fucking their tits. Things like this were just a reality of free use, one they had become very accustomed to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
